Never Doubt That I Love You
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Loki and Frigga reunite in Valhalla after he is killed and he tells her something he needs to say and that she needs to hear.


**Set during Thor: The Dark World after Loki is killed by Kurse. We needed more Loki and Frigga. Loki needs his mom, and I hope I am able to deliver that with his one-shot. Please, enjoy this heart-ripping one-shot.**

Loki didn't feel cold, anymore. Instead, he felt warm. Incredibly warm. Too warm for this Frost Giant's liking. Oh, but then again, he wasn't a very good Frost Giant. When his hearing kicked in, all the sounds were peaceful. He smelt something strong; something salty. Ah, that made sense of what he was hearing and smelling, now. It was the ocean. Wait…the ocean? Since when did Svartalfheim have an ocean? When had Svartalfheim become warm? What in the name of the Allfather was going on?

Slowly, Loki's eyes pried open. It was so bright, the sight before him. His dark brows crinkled together as he pushed himself up. As he did, his hands dug into the substance beneath him: sand. He was on a beach. He picked up a handful of the white sand and allowed it to fall through his fingers. His hands went to the wound in his torso, the one that killed him, the one he earned while saving Thor, and found that it was not there and that his outfit had been repaired. "What in Helheim has happened to me?"

"Loki," called a sweet voice, the voice he thought he'd never hear again.

Loki looked up and saw her: his mother, Frigga. His mouth gaped, his eyes wide with disbelief and his breathing was coming in short gasps. His mother was dead. She died at the hands of Kurse because _he_ told him how to get to the palace. It was his fault she was dead. Frigga knelt down in the sand next to him. "My sweet boy," she said, gently, as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You look a fright. Do you know where you are?" Solemnly, Loki nodded and he blinked hard to keep the tears from falling down his face at the sight of the Queen. He casted his gaze down to his lap. He felt something akin to guilt forming in his heart…no, that _was_ guilt forming in his heart.

"Well, given what has just happened on Svartalfheim, I assume that this is…Valhalla. But…why am _I _here? I do not deserve to be in a place meant for the selfless and the heroic." Frigga chuckled and cupped Loki's face into her hands. "For someone so intelligent, you are such a silly boy, sometimes." Frigga sighed as she grabbed Loki's hands and stood up with him. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." She looped her arm with his and led him in a walk across the beautiful shore.

"While true that you have made mistakes in the past, what you did on Svartalfheim changed that. You gave your life for your brother. You had a heavy burden in your heart, but all that was lifted." "You saw what happened?" he asked sadly. Frigga nodded and gave his hand a comforting, soft squeeze. "That is why you have gone to the realm of paradise and not to the realm of the corpses, my boy. Your sacrifice made you selfless. You died a hero, even though it was clearly not your intention to die." The memory was still fresh in his mind: the blade puncturing his body, the way Thor held him, how he said he was sorry to his brother, and how Death took Loki away.

But probably the worse memory to ever be burned into him was when the guard spoke four words to him: The Queen is dead. All that racked Loki's brain was that it was his fault. And his final words to her had been that she wasn't his mother. That was far from the truth. Loki stopped walking, his eyes brimming with tears. Frigga looked at him, perplexed. She saw a tear fall and instantly, she wiped it away. "What troubles you, Loki?" Loki took her hands into his, gently rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

Finally, Loki looked at his mother, into her beautiful sea-colored eyes. "Mother, I am the reason why that monster murdered you. Had I not told him how to get out of the dungeon, you would still be able to guide me, to guide Thor. I never meant for your life to end so abruptly. Please, forgive me, Mother." Frigga pulled Loki into her arms and shushed him as he cried into her shoulder, muttering that he was sorry over and over again. "There is nothing to forgive, Loki. I hold no anger towards you. You could not have known what was going to happen." Gently, she kissed his temple as he looked at her, his eyes red and puffy. "You know that you have to go back, Loki. It is not your time, yet." He closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath and nodded, slowly.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered, dejectedly.

"I know, but remember that I will always be watching over you. Whenever you use your magic, I am there to guide you. Whenever you are lost and in need of council, look to the stars and you'll hear my voice. I am never far away." Loki smiled at her, a warm and genuine smile. Not the smile of a trickster, but that of son in the company of his mother. "Always watching over me, even in the afterlife." Frigga chuckled again. Her laugh was always sweet like she was. "I am your mother. Death will not stop me from that."

Loki and Frigga wrapped their arms around each other again. "I was wrong to say that you weren't my mother. I was so very wrong to utter those words. You nursed me when ill, sang me lullabies when I was scared, and you've always been there. You are my mother, my one and only mother. Forever and always. I am sorry for all the hurtful things I've said and done to you. I shall never doubt your love for me ever again." Frigga felt the tears fall from her eyes. Even though the last words Loki said to her were the she wasn't his mother, she knew he meant no harm. "I love you, Loki." She kissed his cheek again. Loki could feel a pulling force grip at his stomach. He knew his soul was being ripped away from Valhalla, away from his mother. He held onto her as long as he could before a whole new darkness claimed him.

Everything was black.

Loki's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, turning and curling on his side and coughing violently. He still felt the effects of the Dark Elves' poisoned blade in his system, but he was alive. He sat up; his hands instinctively covered his fully healed wound. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Thor had left his body on Svartalfheim. It was the only time he was grateful to be left behind by his brother. He was amazed that he was alive. That attack from Kurse should've killed him. He should be dead, with his mother in paradise.

His mother, his loving mother. He was with her, temporarily, and he knew that everything was alright between them. Frigga would always be Loki's mother, no matter what realm she was in. And he would always be her son. They were family. Blood meant nothing, they had a bond that couldn't be broken. Loki could still feel the kiss on his cheek, the warmth of her embrace around him. Loki smiled and made a promise to himself. "I am no longer a son of Odin or of Laufey…I am Loki Friggason," he said proudly, as he raised his hand to his cheek where his mother kissed him. On the ground of the Dark World, Loki Friggason was born. "Thank you, Mother." His attention was drawn to the darkness of the sky, to the stars, his mother's soul.

"Never doubt that I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed this ficlet, even if it did make you cry. We needed more Mama Frigga/Loki feels. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Until next time**

**~Fortune**


End file.
